A Thousand Years and More Amara & Michele Story
by Marli8907
Summary: I looked around my room, the same palace room. I wished I was somewhere else, but I didn't know anywhere else existed; that morning was the turning point in my life, I went from eight-year-old princess, to soldier...
1. A Visit

Thanks for reading the last ch., hope you liked it! Please R&R! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took five more years to finish training, and when we left, Amara and I promised to visit one another. Mother was ecstatic to have me home, a little bigger, a little wiser, and a little wilder.  
  
"Oh Michiru, it's so good to have you home," she cried hugging me tightly.  
  
"Mother, don't call me that!"  
  
"You've turned into a teenager," she continued in excitement, ignoring what I had really said, and only picking up the attitude.  
  
"Mother, let go of me!"  
  
"Oh sweetie, you've grown so much. You have to tell me about all of it!"  
  
"Well, I met a girl named Amara, she's the princess or soldier of Uranus," I said, with more enthusiasm than I'd have been able to have about any other thing.  
  
"Amara, I don't recognize the name," she said, puzzled.  
  
"Oh right, you only know people by the names they hate, Haruka Ten'ou."  
  
"Oh yes, you used to play with little Haruka when you were a baby, until she became that anti-social menace she is now!"  
  
"She's not a menace," I defended, "she's my partner!"  
  
"Why couldn't you have that nice little Setsuna? She's a little older than you, but she's much older than her partner!"  
  
"Who, Saturn? Oh, Hotaru is adorable!"  
  
"At least she didn't change her name!"  
  
"She's not old enough yet."  
  
Later, well not much later, just long enough for me to unpack, I breached the question of the hour, "Can Amara come and spend the night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok, thanks bye," I said, turning away to run.  
  
My mom caught me by the back of the shirt, "Wait a minute!"  
  
I smiled a big phony smile.  
  
"Why do you want her to come over? You've spent non-stop time with her for five and a half years!"  
  
"But mom, she's my friend, and I wanted to show her my room, and catch up on what happened in that last few hours she's been home. Plus, her mom won't mind, because her mom doesn't really care if she comes to my house."  
  
"How do you know," my mom growled back.  
  
"Because as long as she is going to a dignified house, her mom doesn't care. She told me so."  
  
"All right, I suppose so."  
  
So I rushed off the teleporter. "Uranus," I said.  
  
Now my favorite part of going to Amara's house, is how you land. These crazy teleporters don't ever make you land the way you're supposed to, on you feet. So, at least hers is comfortable. It is "cushy to the tushy." In other words, you land on a cloud.  
  
"Amara," I called running toward her house.  
  
"Excuse me," said a large guard holding out his hand,  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"To see Princess Amara," I replied, truthfully.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No, I'm her best friend."  
  
"Well schedule an appointment and come back when you have one."  
  
"No, I want to see my friend!"  
  
"I'm sorry little girl, but Princess Amara is very busy."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Appointments."  
  
"She hates everyone, how can she have appointments?"  
  
"She doesn't hate anyone, she is just ill tempered."  
  
"You better be glad she didn't hear you say that."  
  
"Excuse me, what that a threat?"  
  
"Well sort of, because she told me that once."  
  
"Well you must leave now."  
  
"No, I'm going to see her."  
  
"I'm sorry but you must leave."  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
"No and I don't care to, because you are a little girl."  
  
"I'm not a little girl, I'm fourteen! I'm the sailor soldier of Neptune. I could hurt you. I don't want to, but I could."  
  
"You couldn't harm me."  
  
My leg flew up and hit him in the chest. I knocked the breath right out of him and ran.  
  
"Amara! Oh my gosh Amara, you won't believe this," I said running down the hall.  
  
There was one problem, I didn't know where Amara was. I didn't even know where her room was! The hall was about to end. The only thing left was a pair of double doors. I slammed into them. If my dress wasn't dirty already it was now.  
  
"Michele?" asked Amara strangely.  
  
"Hi," I said giggling.  
  
"Here, I'll help you up," she said offering her hand, "How did you get here?"  
  
"The portal, kicking your guard in the chest, after threatening him, and then running into your doors."  
  
"O.k."  
  
"Anyway, can you come to my house?"  
  
"Michi, I don't know that it's the greatest idea."  
  
"Of course it is!"  
  
"But I mean, my mom."  
  
"Well I'm dignified, mostly."  
  
"All right, I'll ask, but don't be disappointed when she says no."  
  
I heard them from down the hall, "Of course Haruka Darling. I want you to spend more time with people like that girl!"  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"She said ok," Amara said to me, surprised.  
  
"So let's go!"  
  
"Wait, I have to pack first."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Well after we got on our way, back through the halls and past the guard without trouble, we got to the teleporter. Of course, I didn't remember to tell her that Neptune is water!  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Amara, her clothes, and I all went in headfirst.  
  
"Why didn't you warn me?"  
  
"I forget these things!"  
  
So the two wet girls proceeded inside. My mom was smart enough to know we'd used the broken portal. She handed us two towels and put Amara's clothes in the washing machine. We went up to my room, while we waited from them to dry.  
  
Amara looked around, "It's very um, pink."  
  
"Yeah, I like pink when I was eight; I want I re-done in ocean blue."  
  
"My room is sky blue, always has been, always will be."  
  
We laid down on the floor with a few of my pillows, not knowing what to say. Amara opened her mouth dumbly and said, "So, you pillows are pink."  
  
She was serious and seriously bored, but we both laughed. We laughed until our faces hurt and then I tried to repeat, sounding like her, and we laughed again. Those days were fun.  
  
"Well, moving on," she began, "ever been to Earth?"  
  
"Earth? I thought it was imaginary!"  
  
"No, of course it's not. Remember when I'd sneak off in training? That's where I'd go. I hang out with the guys down there."  
  
"Guys? Like they'd let you stay with them?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're a girl!"  
  
"So, they don't know that!"  
  
"How could they not?"  
  
"Hello, I have short hair, so I look like them, and I have almost no boobs, so here again, I look like them. I dress in their clothes, I look like them, and it's not that hard to act like them. Plus, I race."  
  
"Race?"  
  
"Yeah, cars, motorcycles, the works."  
  
"But you're only 14!"  
  
"That doesn't stop me. Hey if being a girl doesn't stop me, why would my age?"  
  
"I don't know. But isn't it dangerous?"  
  
"Yeah, but I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"Take me, oh take me!"  
  
"You're not ready yet. Fifteen wait till fifteen. I'll take ya then." 


	2. (past) In the Begginning...

Hi everyone! I really hope you like my story (I promise it's better than the GW one). More up soon! Please R&R! Thank ya, Marli!  
  
* Disclaimer * I don't one Sailor Moon, Naoko does! I don't Own Amara or Michele, or any of the chars. or anything like that! ~  
  
Whoever said that opposites don't attract?  
  
Hello, my name is Michele Kaioh and I have a story to tell you, the story of best friends who learned how to beat the odds together. A story about my best friend and I, we call it A & M..  
  
  
  
I woke up that morning, wondering what the day would hold. I looked around my room, the same palace room. I wished I was somewhere else, but I didn't know anywhere else existed, but that morning was the turning point in my life, I went from eight-year-old princess, to soldier.  
  
"Michiru," called my mom, coming up the stairs to my room.  
  
"Mama," I cried back. She knew I hated my real name.  
  
"Oh Michiru quit fussing! Now, you have to get ready!"  
  
"For what," I asked with a cocked brow.  
  
"You're going to the moon kingdom to start training!"  
  
"The what kingdom? And training for what?"  
  
"The moon kingdom, where princess Serenity lives, and you training to be a sailor soldier."  
  
A soldier? Why would I want to be a soldier? Well, it was going to get me away from my awful house, so who cares!  
  
And it did get my away from my house, but as soon as training began, I wanted to be back home. Training was tough, but I got used to it. The first night I was there, we had a party, to honor all of the 'future sailor soldiers.' First, I met princess Serenity who didn't seem much like a princess at all. She was clumsy and talked funny, but you couldn't expect much, she was only six! Next, I met Princess Trista. She was tall and beautiful, and She was already eleven. She had key around her neck, but she would never tell me what it meant.  
  
Then, I approached a girl with long blonde hair. She has an ill look on her face. I was almost afraid to speak to her, but I opened my mother and said "Hello." "Hi," she mumbled back.  
  
"My name is Michiru.well Michele Kaioh," I continued cheerily.  
  
"Mine's Amara," she bluntly answered.  
  
"I'm the soldier of Neptune."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well, what soldier are you," I queried.  
  
"Uranus."  
  
"Wow," I exclaimed, "we're partners then!"  
  
"How nice."  
  
"We're also bunk mates, so we can finish this conversation tonight, and maybe you'll have that bee out of your bonnet by then," I said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Look kid, I don't wear bonnets, there are no bees on the moon, and you implying I have a bad attitude. It's an insult, even if it's true. I don't take kindly to insults. I'm only letting you off because I have to work with you, all right?"  
  
I was stunned. What was she talking about?  
  
After the party we went to our rooms and dressed for bed. Everyone had their little silky nightgowns on, except one girl, Amara. She had on what looked to be the top of a pajama set, which girls were not supposed to wear. Girls were not allowed to wear pants, and the tops were just too revealing; but Amara never cared. We all brushed out teeth and went to our rooms.  
  
I laid down on my bed, exhausted.  
  
"So, you want to talk, talk," came a voice from above me.  
  
Now, I didn't really want to talk any longer, but I had a chance to find out about this tough girl, so I spoke, "So, Amara, why are you so mean?"  
  
I didn't mean it to come out the way it did.  
  
"I warned you before, Mich!"  
  
Mich, I liked that name; what a cool name, Mich.  
  
"Hey, that's a great nickname!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Mich, I like it!"  
  
"All right."  
  
And that was the beginning of a beautiful and dangerous friendship. 


	3. Earth

Hope you liked the last ch. And I hope you'll like this one too! Introducing.Earth! Please R&R! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So fifteen seemed like forever, but I waited patiently. And that faithful day when I turned fifteen was magnificent. I told Mama I was going to Amara's and she told her mom she was going to my house. The plan was set. I got into the portal and went to Amara's house, with my bag. She came out to the portal with her own. We both hopped in and said, "Earth."  
  
We landed with a thud on pavement. It looked dark and dreary compared to Neptune, Uranus, or the Moon.  
  
"Come on, they guys are this way."  
  
"Boys," I sighed.  
  
"Mich, these are not the people to fall in love with. Promise me not to like any of these guys. Especially not Michael."  
  
I just smiled. She opened the dorm door.  
  
"Hey Amara, welcome back," said one.  
  
"Hey dude," said another.  
  
"Who's the hot chick," asked a very cute one.  
  
"Michael, back off."  
  
So this was Michael, I liked him. I sat on the bed quietly in my little black mini-skirt.  
  
"Well, who is she," he asked again.  
  
"This is my cousin, Michele."  
  
"Ooooh, Amara, sure she aint your girlfriend?"  
  
"Positive Tony."  
  
"So, pretty lady, does that mean you're available."  
  
"Um, Available for what?"  
  
Amara had warned me to let her do the talking, but I was curious.  
  
"Yes she is, and you can't have her Michael! Don't even try to make a move on her, I swear if you do!"  
  
"All right, Chill Amara."  
  
"Don't touch her Michael."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Anyway, Mich is from Japan, she doesn't know why all of this is. She was really overprotected by her parents."  
  
"Amara, I'm not from."  
  
She leaned over to me, "Shut up Michele."  
  
"Sorry," I said and dropped my head.  
  
"So Bryan, when the next race?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning at nine."  
  
"Good, maybe Mich can watch then. She's never seen a real race."  
  
"I'm not racing tomorrow, out of my league, want me to watch her," asked Michael with a smile.  
  
"No, you stay away from her. Hey Tony B, you racing?"  
  
"Nah Amara, got too much work left on the car."  
  
"You watch Mich for me, will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
So eventually the conversations ended and I was instructed to go to sleep. I did and slept a while, but at five when Amara got up to take a shower, I roused slightly. I quickly dozed off again, but someone else woke up, Michael. I hadn't had any bed clothes, so I slept in my mini skirt, and Michael wanted a peek. He slowly took the covers off me, but just as he was taking off the last sheet, Amara walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"Amara, hey, Michele looked hot and so I was just taking some of the cover off her."  
  
"Every girl looks hot to you!"  
  
"Hey, don't get your feathers ruffled, I didn't do anything."  
  
"No, but you were going to. Come here."  
  
She grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. I woke up and fluttered my lashes. "What, what's going on."  
  
"Michele, did he hurt you?"  
  
I raised one of my eyebrows, it was too early to try and talk.  
  
"You're off the hook this time, but you won't be so lucky if you mess with her again." 


	4. Race Girls

So, how are you liking the story so far? I hope you're liking it! Well, on to ch. 4..Race Girls! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that everyone got up and got ready. I didn't understand why Amara like racing, it seemed sort of boring to me. The whole concept of people going around in a circle seemed, well dumb.  
  
Before the race even started someone came over the loudspeaker, "Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a slight problem. Our flag lady, Miss Priscilla is out today with the flu and we need a replacement. So if anyone would like to try, then come on down."  
  
"Amara, that sounds fun!"  
  
"All you have to do it just say on your mark, get set, go and wave a flag."  
  
"I can do that"  
  
"All right, go down there"  
  
Out of all of the people, I was picked. So, I climbed up onto that little chair and screamed, "Oh your mark, get set, Go!"  
  
I waved the flag and was so excited. Maybe racing could be fun. I just needed to find what was fun about it.  
  
I found what was fun all right, the racing club. There was a little club that met right after every race and some nights that there wasn't a race at all. I fit right in with all the girls, but I was puzzled why Amara didn't fit in with the guys. She sat by herself, always. I went over to talk to her, but she told me to go away. When I got back to the girls they were all in a buzz.  
  
"You know Amara Ten'ou," asked Missy.  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin."  
  
"Oh he's so hot," put in Angela.  
  
"Look she's out of your league," I said bluntly and sat down.  
  
"Did she just say she," whispered Missy.  
  
"I think she did," said Lara. "  
  
Why did you say 'she' instead of he?" Missy growled at me.  
  
"I did? Oh I meant he, it just slipped out wrong."  
  
"Oh it just 'slipped' huh?" Lara joined in.  
  
"Yeah, can't someone make mistakes?"  
  
"Not around here," chimed in Leah.  
  
"Well maybe I don't wan to be a around here."  
  
"Amara, they're snobs and they think you're hot, I don't like them."  
  
"Join the club, but you can go back to them. I can never be one of them."  
  
"True since your still faking off the 'guy' thing."  
  
She sighed, and I sighed. I looked up and there was Michael.  
  
"What do you mean 'faking off'?"  
  
"Uh oh," I said and slapped my hand over my mouth.  
  
"Michael, I swear you utter a word of this and your dead."  
  
"Yes mam'."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ok then Little Miss."  
  
"Don't talk to me." "  
  
Whatever you say mam."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Ok, sorry Amara. Hey Michi, want to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Wasn't that an interesting chapter? Hey, I've fixed ch. 5 now, so you can go on to it! Hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R! 


	5. What's Love Like?

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I forgot to put this Chapter up (oh what a ditz I am). Anyway, it's up now, and I'm soo sorry about skipping it before. Hope you like it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We got out on the dance floor and he held me tightly. It felt strange, because no one had ever held me this way.  
  
"So," he said, "What else don't I know about you two. Are you really cousins?"  
  
"No, we're partners."  
  
"Partners, in what? Crime?"  
  
"No we don't commit crimes, we solve them. Heart snatchers mostly."  
  
"What's a heart snatcher?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I've told you too much all ready."  
  
"And why did you tell me, if you weren't supposed to?"  
  
"How do you know I wasn't supposed to?"  
  
"Because you said you'd told me too much."  
  
"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone anything about any of this!"  
  
"Any of what?"  
  
"Oh you'll just have to wait and see. If anything happens, then you can know. I know I can trust you."  
  
"How do you know that."  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
I wasn't even really sure what love was, but if love was this really great feeling that made me want to run away and kiss him at the same time, I was in love with Michael. I guess he was a mind reader or something, because he leaned in and kissed me.  
  
I had never been kissed before, but I was sure that if anyone would have kissed me other than him, it wouldn't have felt like that did. It was amazing! I looked up at him, both happy and confused.  
  
He smiled and shook his head, "You really aren't like any other girl, are you?"  
  
I smiled too, "Not even close."  
  
Amara was very upset with me, and decided she couldn't talk to me anymore, for a while, but in the end it wasn't me that spoiled everything. Amara always took her clothes in with her, when she took a shower, but this particular morning she didn't. It was extra early and she thought she could sneak out without anyone seeing. She walked out in her towel. Neatly shaved legs and looking up, there were some curves, if not much. Amara always wore pants and button up, baggy shirts, no one could tell, but in a towel, that was different. I think she must have almost wanted them to know.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and Bryan gasped. "Amara?"  
  
"Bryan?" Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Amara, you're a, you're not a.why did you lie to us?"  
  
"I didn't lie, I just never told you the truth."  
  
"Amara, I thought I was insane. I thought I had become gay or something, but this explains a lot."  
  
"Oh no, no this can't be happening. You my friend and all, but no."  
  
Everyone has secrets, this proved it. She quickly threw on some clothes and got me up.  
  
"Michele we're leaving."  
  
"Why, I want to stay here with Michael."  
  
"No, get your things, we're gone."  
  
So we got on Amara's motorcycle and left. There was a little motel just down the street from the dorm, and Amara knew the owner well, he was Tony B's father, Tony.  
  
"Amara, so good to see you," he said with his distinct Italian accent.  
  
"Good to see you too Tony. Do you have any rooms?"  
  
"Rooms, but I thoughta you stay with Tony?"  
  
"Well, I had to move. But Michele and I need a room."  
  
"All righta, room 27."  
  
And that became our room. 


	6. Secret's Out

Hey, if you've gotten this far and skipped the real ch. 5 (that would definitely be my fault, sorry), then you need to go back, but otherwise, I hope you're liking the story! Please R&R! So, without further ado..Secret's out! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amara didn't race for a while, she was too embarrassed and afraid to go back to the club. So, we found a new spot, the Café. It was the cutest little Café. It was sweet and cozy, and they always knew our names and what we wanted. It was just a friendly atmosphere, but even then, we couldn't escape the race.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Amara Ten'ou?" asked one girl.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you look an awful lot like her. I used to think she was hot, before I found out."  
  
"That's very nice for you."  
  
"Well anyway, I wish she would come back and race, even if she's not a guy. I still think she's the best racer ever."  
  
"If I ever meet her I'll be glad to tell her you said that."  
  
"Wow, thanks, wait what."  
  
Amara just shook her head, and the girl left.  
  
"You can't outrun destiny," I told her.  
  
"Then why are we here," she asked back.  
  
I didn't knot the answer to that.  
  
We hadn't had contact with our parents or the moon kingdom in over three moths. I wondered if our parents were worried, and I wondered if the moon kingdom had needed us. I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what you said. Do you think that Luna needs us?"  
  
"Of course she does, but I thought you didn't want to be a sailor?"  
  
"Well I didn't, but I hate to let them down. They need us."  
  
"I hate this, but your right."  
  
Suddenly two watches fell onto the table.  
  
"What are these," I asked, as if she would actually know.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
Suddenly they began to beep. I hit the one with my symbol on it.  
  
"Congratulations scouts, you've realized that the world needs you. This is Luna, I'm just sending you these presents so I can keep up with you. And of course, if there is trouble in earth, you take care of it. So for now, just put on the watches and listen for the beep * beep *."  
  
"O.K." I said, still staring at it.  
  
"Sounds fine with me."  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.  
  
"What, we just got the stupid things?" Screamed Amara.  
  
"Sorry scouts, but we have trouble. I'm glad you got them in time or my messages would have overlapped!"  
  
"Luna, really this is no time to worry about that, where."  
  
"Just a few blocks from where you are actually."  
  
After receiving more definite coordinates; we ran there, a heart snatcher was attacking someone.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
She creature disappeared and the crystal was left.  
  
We lightly put it back into the pale body of the victim. As it went back in, I realized who it was, Michael.  
  
"Oh please don't let him remember," I whispered.  
  
He opened his eyes weakly, "Hey A&M, long time no see. Hey Mich, so that's a heart snatcher, no I get it."  
  
"What," Amara demanded,  
  
"How did you (she said to him), What did you (she said to me), When did you two (she was addressing both of us). Oh, I give up!"  
  
I never was really good at exerting a lot of energy under stress  
  
My eyes rolled back in my head and I was out.  
  
Amara put her hand over her eyes, "Mich get up."  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"Mich come on," she coaxed.  
  
My eyes stayed shut.  
  
She leaned down next to me, "Mich,"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
She shook me and screamed, "Michiru Kaioh Wake up!"  
  
"Huh," I grunted, "Ow."  
  
Michael squatted down next to me, "You ok sweet stuff?"  
  
"Uh hu, I think so." I picked up my hand a rubbed my forehead. "Ow," I repeated.  
  
"Don't black out and you won't hurt," scolded Amara.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Yes you can, let me handle heart snatchers, and you handle keeping your mouth shut."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't cutting it Mrs. Kaioh, he knows, the snitch knows!"  
  
"I'm not a snitch," Michael cut in, "I'm not the one who told Bryan. Who, by the way, likes you a lot."  
  
"Shut up, now's not the time."  
  
"So he likes you, huh," I snickered.  
  
"Shut up Michele."  
  
"Sorry, but."  
  
"Hush."  
  
"Don't you like him too?"  
  
"Hush."  
  
"Oh my gosh," laughed Michael, "Ok I'm entitled to be a snitch now!"  
  
"Michael, no, don't you dare go anywhere or say anything."  
  
"Fine, I'll stay here with Michele," he smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"No, you can't do that either!"  
  
"Well, what's he going to do then," I asked, annoyed by her strangeness.  
  
"I don't know. I don't care anymore. I just want to protect the world, and you know what? It doesn't work. I hate life."  
  
"Life sucks," I agreed.  
  
"Ditto," chimed in Michael.  
  
"That would be Ditto times three," I corrected.  
  
"You're so cute," he said grabbing me.  
  
I wasn't trying to be cute, but I think guys think you're cuter when you're not trying. I don't know, but either way, I laughed. He kissed the back of my neck and I flipped around in his arms and kissed his lips.  
  
"Hey, hey stop it you two!" Amara was screaming at us, but I didn't hear her. I was too busy being in love. She grabbed me out of his arms and drug me away. I blew him a kiss, as she drug me off.  
  
The whole way back to the apartment, I was like hugging Amara More tightly and usual.  
  
"I am not letting you ride on my motorcycle any more," she yelled at me, "I am not giving you any excuses to be hugging me."  
  
"Amara," I pouted, "Hey I know what would cheer you up." "  
  
What?"  
  
"This," I said with a smile. I untied my scarf and wrapped it around her neck, tying it quickly so she would have to keep it on at lest a few seconds.  
  
"Michele, no," she angrily said trying to get it off.  
  
"What? You don't like my scarf anymore?"  
  
"I never liked you r scarf or your polka dotted dress!"  
  
We stopped. We were in front of the Café. I looked into her eyes, deeply hurt. She turned to walk into the café, expecting me to follow. I turned and ran the other direction, the way of the racetrack. There was a race that day, and I was going to go back to my job, even if Amara wouldn't. I was facing the fact that I could live without her. I didn't want to though.  
  
Is the story getting good? I hope so! Please R&R, more soon! 


	7. The Date

I hope you are all liking the story so far, I know I'm having fun writing it! Well, please R&R! And here's...The Date! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I climbed up the rail and sat in the chair. "On your mark, Get set, GOOOO!!!!" I waved the flag violently. Everyone went speeding around the track, fast as lightning.  
  
"And the winner is, Bryan Day! And a special thanks to our best flag girl's return, Michele Kaioh."  
  
Usually I would've been mad that they said my name, and Amara and I would've been yelling. I would've been congratulating her, but she wasn't here. So, I went down to winners circle, and I saw Bryan instead.  
  
"Hi Bryan," I said cheerily walking up to him.  
  
"Hey Michele, seen Amara? Well, of course you have, you live together."  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure we do anymore. I may be going home. We got into a fight, and I don't want to stick around."  
  
"I'm sure Michael's heartbroken."  
  
"I haven't told him yet."  
  
"Oh, wow, you came to me first."  
  
"Yes, you're the only one who can talk some sense into her."  
  
"She doesn't want to see me."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you, she loves you, and she's afraid of getting hurt."  
  
"I'd never hurt her."  
  
"I know and she knows, but it doesn't take away the fear."  
  
He nodded solemnly. "I know."  
  
Out of the four boys and two girls who lived in the dorm room, only two still live there, Tony A and Tony B. Michael had gotten his own apartment, and Bryan had done the same. And Amara and I, well you know what happened. But, since Michael was living alone, I decided to stay with him. It was one of my greatest mistakes. After a week with Michael, I went home to Amara.  
  
"Where've you been," she asked coldly.  
  
"Michael's," I answered, dropping my head.  
  
"Michele, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
I hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I forgave you, I just still care what happens to you."  
  
"Well, then you should care about this, Michael and I are going to get married."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, he proposed, and I said yes."  
  
"Mich, aren't you kind of rushing into this?"  
  
"No, I love Michael, and now I have to anyway."  
  
"Michele, what did you do."  
  
"I'm not telling you, because you'll be mad at me."  
  
"No Mich, you didn't."  
  
"I did! I didn't care. I was so mad at you! You made me so mad."  
  
"Michele, you were never one to be rational, were you?"  
  
"Not really," I paused, "It's late and I'm tired though, so I'm going to sleep, ok?"  
  
"All right, see you in the morning."  
  
But I didn't see her the next morning. I heard her in the shower, yelling, "Hot, cold, hot, cold," as the shower-changed temperatures but that was normal, and I quickly went back to sleep. I woke up at 10 a.m., and she was gone.  
  
So what if I'm a bit of an eavesdropper and have too much curiosity? I just knew where she was. So off to the café I went. I sat at the booth right behind where she was, and listened.  
  
"Bryan," she began, "I just don't know what to say anymore. I never thought I'd be here, with you. I always thought you'd only think of me as your best bud your whole life. Never would I dream of more."  
  
"Amara, I started having feelings for you before you even said you were a girl, and at first, that scared me. I thought maybe I was gay or something, but I was wrong, I was just falling in love with the most wonderful woman in the world."  
  
"Bryan stop."  
  
"But it's true. You can't help what's true. Amara I love you so much, and I can't help but hope that you love me too."  
  
"Bryan, I've loved you for so long, but I can't, we can't, it's so complicated!"  
  
Bryan reached across the table for her hand and pulled her close to him. They kissed. I was cheering from behind them.  
  
"Bryan, we can't, I'm.."  
  
"I know," he said quietly, "Michael is a snitch. He told me all about the Uranus thing. Though I'm still really confused."  
  
"Oh no, he didn't. He promised. I knew he was the weasel I thought he was!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's ok. Hey Amara, are you ok."  
  
She was slightly swaying. "Yeah I'm fine." She closed her eyes for a second, hoping that when she opened them she could see straight, but she never opened them. She fell over in the seat.  
  
"Amara, Amara!"  
  
I flipped around, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! Hey, how long have you been here?"  
  
"That doesn't matter now, we have to get her home."  
  
"Shouldn't she go to the doctor?"  
  
"I have a better doctor than any at a hospital." 


	8. Overdose

Hope you like how the story's going! Please R&R! This is.Overdose! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A cat, a talking cat!"  
  
"Luna is the most intelligent thing in the world."  
  
"Thank you Michele, but I need you both to leave me be with her for a while."  
  
Luna's examination was simple, a power surge. She was reaching her maximum and it had taken a toll on her. I agreed it sounded rational. Luna said the only way to speed up the healing would be to let go of the some of the excess energy, and I was the only one what could receive it. I placed her two fingers on my forehead. My symbol glowed and then hers. A blue light flickered between us and we both glowed our own respective colors.  
  
"What the," said Michael.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get here," asked Bryan.  
  
"Mich called me, and told me Amara was sick. I'm here for moral support!"  
  
"All right then. They are transferring energy between them. Amara had a surge."  
  
Then, I blacked out too. When I woke up Luna told me that I was going into my power surge also. That the amount of energy was too great and we would both just have to suffer through it. I slept two weeks straight.  
  
When I woke up Michael was standing over me, watching me sleep.  
  
"Hi," I said smiling weakly.  
  
"Hi," he said back, "For someone who had too much energy, you sure are weak."  
  
"Yeah, it's strange isn't it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Is Amara awake?"  
  
"Yes, she's been awake for two days now. She's getting back into a normal routine. You missed the big event though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bryan proposed and Amara said yes!"  
  
"She did?"  
  
"She did!"  
  
"We can have a double wedding now!"  
  
"Wait hold on, why?"  
  
"She's my best friend, he's your best friend, it's perfect!"  
  
"All right, if that makes you happy."  
  
"And it does! Oh it does!" I jumped out of bed and danced around.  
  
"Now that's the Michi I know!" He hugged me tightly. 


	9. The End

Hi everyone, this is the last ch. Of the past! I hope you've liked it, so far, and I hope you like the future just as well. Please R&R! So now, on w/..The End! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week we were married and we had to explain the whole princesses from other planets thing. It was too confusing to try and explain. But they recorded every word in their diaries, as did we. Those would aid us in the future, and they would bring the boys back to us.  
  
One faithful day, we were called on the communicators to the moon kingdom. Someone was attacking it and they needed our help. All of the sailor soldiers formed one giant formation. We connected our powers and tried to beat the evil, but It was too late. One by one, they took us down. In the end only Trista, Amara, and I were standing. Trista was struck and then me.  
  
I saw the energy coming for Amara and I screamed, "Amara watch out!"  
  
But it was too late, she was hit. I blacked out, but Amara was conscious. She saw Queen Serenity trap the evil and send us to the future, where we would be safe. She saw the sacrifice she made by giving us herself and the other queens so that we could live. She died for us.  
  
  
  
End Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey, It's Marli! I know this is like the shortest chapter every, and I'm sorry but I hope you liked the past! Please R&R! I'll have the future up soon! 


	10. (future)The begginning of the end...

Hi everyone, I hope you're liking the story so far, well this is the future. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The beginning of the end, the chaotic adventure, the possession of innocence, and the loss of innocence, again  
  
I awoke in my mother's bed. I had on a very tight, straight dress; It was a light lilac color. I had on deep purple stiletto heels, and everything seemed as though I were my mother.  
  
"Amara," I screamed.  
  
"What," came a voice from behind me.  
  
"Hey, where are you," I called.  
  
"I'm in my mother's room. What about you?"  
  
"Hey me too, but how are we talking to one another?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"Hey, I found something, an intercom!"  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot."  
  
"Anyway, what are we doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know I don't like it."  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Queen Serenity holding up her scepter and killing that evil whatever it was." "More than I remember."  
  
"Well, my suggestion is we go and talk to Luna."  
  
"Great suggestion."  
  
So we got ready, as ready as we could get in our mother's clothes, and went to earth. We wanted to get new clothes before we went to see Queen Serenity. So, we went into the store and each bought something to wear. We went into a restroom and changed. I came out in something totally me. It was a white dress with black polka-dots and a polka-dotted scarf, just like my old one, but Amara, on the other hand, surprised me. She wore khaki capris and a white button up blouse.  
  
"Whoa," I said.  
  
"What, don't you like it?"  
  
"Well yes, but Amara you're a.a.a dare I say it, a girl!"  
  
"No I'm not," she exclaimed, "wait, that's wrong. I am a girl. I'm not going to be all girly, but I want to dress like the sex I am."  
  
"How about a dress then?"  
  
"Not on your life!" We laughed together.  
  
We no longer had a motorcycle or a car, so we walked. The closest portal was just down the road from the race track. As we walked past, both Amara and I stared at it with pride. That was our home, out life. It WAS. Now, we had no life.  
  
"Shut up Michael," came a voice from the distance.  
  
"Could it be," I asked, face lighting up.  
  
"Michele, we're in the future. If I know nothing else, I know that. They're dead!" That dumb boy with the cute smile and blonde hair came around the corner.  
  
"Michael!" I screamed and ran to him. I hugged him tightly.  
  
He looked down at me with a strange smile, "Hi do I know you?"  
  
"I told you," Mumbled Amara.  
  
It seemed like a movie as I lifted my head to look up at him; everything was in slow motion. My eyes sparkled as they looked into his once again.  
  
"Hey babe, where've you been all my life?"  
  
"My gosh, they're just a like," Amara grumbled.  
  
I blushed deeply, but answered with a smile, "Asleep, waiting to wake up and find you."It was the greatest line ever! The really funny thing about it was, it was true.  
  
"Aw man," Michael said looking at Bryan, "I have a hot chick that digs me!"  
  
Bryan didn't hear him, he was staring at Amara.  
  
"Have we met before," he asked, stepping closer to her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You'd think I'd remember a beautiful face like yours."  
  
"Not if your memory was erased," she mumbled.  
  
"What," he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," she replied.  
  
"Michele, we have to be going."  
  
"Call me sweet stuff! Here I'll give you my number."  
  
"556-7223," I replied back, without thinking.  
  
"Wow, how'd you know that?"  
  
"Let's just say we lived another life together."  
  
"Ah, cool," he said melting.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," said Bryan, trying to drag him away, "wait, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Amara, Amara Ten'ou."  
  
"Amara Ten'ou, you're the."  
  
She winked and we walked away.  
  
"I'm telling you they're the same people!"  
  
"They're not the same people," Amara argued.  
  
"Whatever," we both mumbled.  
  
So we ran back to the teleporter and said "moon." There was one very big problem though, when the door opened, there was no moon. It was just crushed pillars. We looked around, stunned. Suddenly a hologram appeared, queen serenity. We feel flat on our faces, "Queen Serenity."  
  
]"Rise my soldiers. Yes, I am she, Queen Serenity, Selene of the moon. But I am no longer the one who rules over you. My daughter, Serena, is now the future of us all. She is Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
Amara turned to me, "Serena?"  
  
"Yes, my little Serena is ruling on the earth, with her true love Endymion. She may not seem as though she is ready, but with his help, she is. And so are you." The hologram split and faded.  
  
"No, Queen Serenity wait," cried Amara, but she was gone. 


	11. Crystal Tokyo

So, we were going back to earth. Dead in front of us was a castle, a giant crystal castle with five pillars. We entered the middle one, or at least we were about to; but a guard held out his hand. I giggled. There was no way he was keeping us out!  
  
"Excuse me and who are you two. Do you think you can just waltz in and see the queen," the guard gruffly asked.  
  
"We're personal friends of the whole court. I suppose you could even say, we're part of it," answered Amara with a twinge of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah right, like I'd believe your story."  
  
"Want proof?"  
  
"Like you've got any!"  
  
"Come on Michele, Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Good enough for you," asked Amara, pointing her sword at him."  
  
"Yeah, yeah go on it!"  
  
"I haven't had that much fun in centuries," I giggled.  
  
"Oh what, teasing Michael wasn't fun enough this morning?"  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't really Michael," I caught her with her guard down, which was something only I could do, without getting punched.  
  
"He's not, but his name is Michael."  
  
"This really isn't the best place to discuss this."  
  
"Hello Ladies," said a very handsome man coming toward us, "Amara, Michele, how nice to see you again."  
  
"Excuse me, do we know you," asked Amara curiously.  
  
"Why yes you do, but perhaps I was small, white and furry the last time you saw me."  
  
"Artemis," I questioned.  
  
"I'm glad you remember me."  
  
"Where's Luna," I hurriedly asked, "we need to know what's going on."  
  
"Michele, she's right down the hall to your left, but Amara, why don't you stay and talk to me."  
  
I nodded and left, while Amara began to voice her opinion on the matter, "Who are you really? You're not Artemis. There's just no way!"  
  
"Anything is possible my dear."  
  
"Not this."  
  
"Yes, even this, even dear Serena growing up."  
  
A little face popped out from behind Artemis' legs. "You remember Diana, don't you?"  
  
"Diana! She's human too! But, she has a tail?"  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"All right."  
  
Diana wasn't in the mood for talking, but she simply smiled and looked up at Amara, cutely.  
  
Meanwhile, I was looking for Luna. "Where is she," I mumbled to myself. "Hello Michele," came a voice from behind me. A beautiful woman with long, wavy, black hair was standing just outside a door.  
  
"Luna," I asked.  
  
"Yes Michele."  
  
"Luna, what has happened?"  
  
"We were all killed, but Queen Serenity sent us all here, the future. Everyone you knew and loved, well except your parents, were brought here with you."  
  
"Why not our parents?"  
  
"You parents were sacrificed to save you and your loved ones, just like Queen Serenity."  
  
"So that means."  
  
"You're Queen Neptune."  
  
"Oh no, I can't, I won't. My life is earth. I couldn't LIVE on Neptune."  
  
"You must."  
  
"But what about Michael, what about."  
  
"Your baby? That was something that could not be transported to this world." I hung my head, but I answered, "I understand."  
  
"In time, everything will fall back the way it was. Slowly, the boys will remember. Please don't push them, Michele, oh please try not to push them."  
  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."  
  
"I understand. They probably at least know who you are now." "Yeah, we met them this morning."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yeah, but how will Amara understand? She's so hurt. She let herself love someone, but she's so hurt now. She doesn't believe that they're really the real Michael and Bryan."  
  
"I can understand why."  
  
"She's so hurt..."  
  
"I know, but as she sees them come back, she'll understand."  
  
"Thank you Luna."  
  
"Come to me for anything, Michele."  
  
"Of course." 


	12. Regaining and Re-loosing

"Luna said they were the same people!"  
  
"So did Artemis, but how can we know?"  
  
"She said they'd slowly remember."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Why can't you just believe me? Here, I'll show you!" I ran toward Michael's apartment. I knocked, "Michael!" He opened the door, "How'd you know where I lived?"  
  
"I just do!"  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Please remember." I kissed his lips passionately. Amara stood, wide eyed. He stood there for a second, stunned; then he spoke, "Michele."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Michele."  
  
"Hey you two, stop repeating each other's names!"  
  
"I'd remember that kiss anywhere, Michele Kaioh. Wait, how did I know that? We've never met or kissed."  
  
"Not in this life."  
  
"Michele don't push it."  
  
"Michael, don't you remember. We were going to get married!" I threw myself into his arms.  
  
"Michi," he comforted.  
  
He paused, frozen in time. It seemed as though he were stuck in a trance. "My memories, our memories," he whispered, "they, they're so beautiful."  
  
I hugged him tightly. "I love you so much," I whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
Amara was almost in tears, she must believe now, she just must.  
  
"Bryan," she said lightly, over the phone.  
  
"Amara," he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me, and I have something to say."  
  
"Wait, before you do, I have something to say. About earlier, I have seen you before. Amara, I loved you. What happened? Did that sailor thing take us here? Everything's so similar, but it's so different."  
  
"Bryan, let me explain. We died, Michele and I, and so all four of us were brought to the future, to be together. Our destinies are to be with you two, but our destinies are also to be sailor scouts and *gulp* queens."  
  
"Queens?"  
  
"Yes, we are the queens of our respective planets. I am the queen of Uranus."  
  
"Why are we talking over the telephone? I want to hold you. Where are you at?"  
  
"Michael's."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
A few minutes later a there was a knock at the door. Amara greeted Bryan and they embraced.  
  
"Aren't they just the sweetest," I asked Michael.  
  
"No, you are."  
  
He kissed my lips and that familiar flutter of love flowed into my heart. I kissed back, never wanting the moment to end. Amara cleared her throat. I ignored her.  
  
"Michele," she said angrily.  
  
I didn't stop; I didn't want to.  
  
"Mich," she repeated.  
  
I pulled away long enough to look at her.  
  
She gave me a glare.  
  
"It's not happening again," she instructed.  
  
"Just watch me," I growled back.  
  
The guys sat, clueless.  
  
"I have a great idea," I began, "we're all going to be married soon, I suppose, I mean that's where we left off, isn't it?"  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't we live together, in the apartment?"  
  
They again nodded.  
  
It was a lot cheaper to have four paying instead of one or two.  
  
"But Michele are you sure," asked Amara, glaring at me.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
She turned to look at her boyfriend/fiancée of which he was, I was not sure and said,  
  
"Why don't we race. I haven't been in my car in ages."  
  
"And the car certainly looks like it," he grimaced.  
  
So they walked out the door with one another, happy.  
  
I was furious with Amara! How dare she try and run my life. I was going to prove to her that I was capable of doing whatever I wanted. I wrapped my hand in Michael's and kissed him. I pulled back but led him into the bedroom. And so in my decision to be completely independent, I lost my innocence, again. Or had I ever gained it back? Did this new life give me that? I wasn't sure. 


	13. Change for good

The very next day the guys moved in, but perhaps I should finish telling you what happened the night before. It was almost midnight before Amara and Bryan stopped racing. They bid each other goodnight, and Amara went to the apartment. It was so late that Tony completely forgot that Amara and I weren't supposed to be alive and let her right in.  
  
After she got to the room, she called my name. No answer.  
  
"Mich." Still, no answer.  
  
"Michele Kaioh where are you?" .  
  
She picked up the staff & waved it down, right, up, then drew a line in the center; the Uranus symbol appeared. It glowed blue in the night, and then a screen appeared.  
  
First, a dark room became visible, then a bed and two people in the bed. My unforgettable giggle was heard.  
  
"Michele," Amara growled.  
  
My head popped up from the bed, "Where are you?"  
  
"The staff, you idiot."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Busted," mumbled Michael.  
  
I flashed her an angry glare, but wrapped the sheet around me and went into the bathroom. I re-emerged wearing my polka-dotted dress, scarf in my hand. Amara was already in the living room.  
  
As I stepped outside, listening to her ridicule, I exclaimed, "The motorcycle!"  
  
"Yes, the motorcycle. Why is it that when I am most angered with you, I have to have you hugging me? Don't answer that. Now, this would be a lot more exciting if you hadn't just gotten yourself into major trouble, again. Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't shown up?"  
  
"You didn't stop anything."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
The next day was more pleasant. Well, until Luna called. BEEP BEEP. "What Luna," Amara barked.  
  
"Well excuse me, I can't help but be the bearer of bad news. You two have two weeks, TWO! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But now, down to business."  
  
Knock, Knock. I answered the door.  
  
"Michael, Bryan, hi.Amara's on a conference call, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, we're moving in, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, um, well, we have a problem."  
  
"What's the problem sweet stuff?"  
  
"We only have two beds."  
  
"That's no prob., one of us can take the couch."  
  
"That would be me," said Bryan quietly, "Amara likes a bed to herself, and you two are practically married."  
  
"Good thinking," smiled Michael, "how bout that toots, wanna get hitched?"  
  
I smiled and blushed. I turned more to Bryan than Michael, "Yes, but I thought."  
  
"Double wedding, I know, but I don't think," Bryan tried to begin.  
  
"Excuse me," yelled Amara, "I am trying to have conference call here!"  
  
"Amara, enough chit-chat, we have trouble."  
  
"Mich lets go! Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"I still think that's so cool," exclaimed Michael.  
  
I flashed him a smile, but Amara grabbed my arm and we rushed out the door.  
  
Amara in a hurry is always fun, because the motorcycle reaches illegal speeds. The most fun is actually jumping off, though. Somehow the motorcycle is never harmed, when it lands.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" The blast hit the creature directly. "I am Sailor Uranus, Sailor Soldier of the sky, and your worst nightmare."  
  
"I'm Sailor Neptune, Soldier of the Sea. Now prepare to face the music! Neptune Violin Tide!"  
  
The creature was stronger than we had assumed, it withheld itself during two attacks, powerful ones at that.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The creature's body was too weak and melted away, but the soul remained.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Brats!"  
  
"Well we've seen that last of that you, and hopefully your next body won't be as strong," Amara called back.  
  
"Uranus," I said in barely a whisper.  
  
"What is it Neptune?"  
  
It was too late to ask, I was out cold, again.  
  
"Neptune!" She placed her two fingers on my forehead. First, my forehead glowed sea-green. Then, my symbol appeared, and I accepted the energy.  
  
I awoke, "huh?"  
  
"Mich, what's gotten into you? What are you worried about this time?" I had un-transformed, due to my fainting spell.  
  
"I don't know and nothing. I'll be fine, just I'm still getting used to this, again."  
  
"Ok, whatever you say."  
  
Two weeks came and went. Michael and I got married. No double weddings though, Amara and Bryan just weren't ready yet. Too bad, we were! It was really quite funny, going home that is. Home, that didn't sound right. I had spent almost no time there, how was that home? 


	14. Confessions

Well, Michael loved the thought of being a king. He was actually pretty good at it. Bryan moved in with Amara, they lived in separate rooms, but no matter how much Amara protested, they both loved each other. You'd never believe what happened next. I told you our life was full of Chaos right? Well, even if I didn't mention it before, you should've known by now. Just look back a few pages, hello! Well, just like our parents, the new "QUEENS" loved balls. Ick! Well, I never minded dresses, but Amara's new "I want to learn to be a good Queen, Sailor, and Girl" kick forced her (oh and Luna) to wear a dress. It was sky blue and flowing. She wore almost flat heels, but it was a definite improvement. Bryan accompanied her. They were so adorable together.  
  
The four of us just dances and had a great time, well in the beginning. A song finished, I couldn't tell you what song, but anyway, the song finished and I left the dance floor. I was seriously sick for about half an hour. Amara finally realized I was gone, and went to find me. She finally found me in the garden, I decided I wasn't going to puke anymore and needed fresh air. I was sitting on a little bench, watching Rini, Aeya (Raye's daughter), and Helios play together. Helios was three years older than Rini, and Rini was one year older than Aeya; but they all played together happily. I smiled at them, daydreaming as a watched.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Mich," asked Amara.  
  
"Kids," I answered, not even realizing what I was saying or who I was saying it to. My trance continued.  
  
"What about kids?"  
  
"About my baby."  
  
"Your baby?"  
  
"Uh hu, my baby," I answered, still not having a clue what I was saying.  
  
"Mich, you're pregnant," she asked back, a little surprised.  
  
"Uh hu, but I can't tell anyone. I'm afraid to tell anyone."  
  
"Michele, snap out of it. You just told me." When she said that my daze was broken and I looked straight at her.  
  
She laughed at me. "I would swear you were born a blonde."  
  
I laughed.  
  
She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Congratulations."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, so that was kind of sappy and un-Michi, but it's the Michi of my story's attitude, so.Anyway, I'll try not to make it so pathetic sounding on the next Ch. 


	15. Helania

Now, you wouldn't think that was such Chaos, would you? Well, the trouble had just begun. Not only was I going to have to figure out how to tell Michael, but that stupid creature was back. And trust me, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you.  
  
Suddenly, I wasn't myself. My soul was who knows where, and that creature's soul was in me. The embrace turned to a death grip.  
  
"Michele, let go of me."  
  
There was a laugh that came from my body, but it wasn't my laugh, it was evil.  
  
"Michele?"  
  
"Yes Amara," she replied, it was like my voice, but deeper.  
  
"You're not Michele!"  
  
"Of course I am," she said innocently.  
  
Amara slung her of herself, "You're not Michele."  
  
"All right, I confess, but really, I am. I am whoever the body belongs to."  
  
"Give Mich back!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about precious, she's in my body."  
  
"Why's the room so dark," I asked in a voice not my own. "Hey, whose voice is this? What's wrong with me? My hair, it's so long and fiery red. My skin, it's so pale. My clothes, they're such dreary colors." I looked around the room. There were candles and black lace covered mirrors. I went to one of them and looked into it, but I saw nothing. I lifted the lace, but still, there was no reflection.  
  
"A new victim," hissed something behind me. A little old woman, clothed in black, was glaring at me evilly. "So, Helania has stolen your body, ne?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Helania, my daughter, the one whose body you are in, has she not stolen your body?"  
  
"I don't understand, wait that's what happened?"  
  
"Of course, she can't use her body in your world, she's dead, and it wouldn't be of any use."  
  
I surveyed the room. The only thing that wasn't black was a small pale locket. It was a pink/pearl color. I opened it and a sweet melody came from it.  
  
"Don't play that horrid thing!"  
  
"Why, it's so beautiful?"  
  
"It's the only real thing my daughter has left, and I hate to think on those days."  
  
"Are you.are you well.um."  
  
"Dead? Yes."  
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
"Because you see, my dear, we were banished here, a long, long time ago."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Perhaps I should tell the whole story.. A long, long time ago, there was a time called the Silver Millennium. It was a happy time, and my daughter and I lived on the moon. She was good friends with Princess Serenity and I with the Queen. My daughter longed to be a sailor soldier, but alas, she had to planet to claim. We were no royalty, so it was of no use to try. Queen Serenity was fond of us both, and so did what she could. But, she didn't have the needed power, and a terrible accident occurred. During a training session with Princess Serena, Helania's powers turned against her. She was known as Sailor Sun, in those days. Her Sun beam attack was as powerful as say one of the outer scouts attacks. She was using it on an imaginary villain. But there was mirror and turned on her. It killed her instantly. I always knew it wasn't really Serenity's fault, but I blamed her for Helania's death. Then, Serenity saw my suffering and tried to help, but I retaliated. I created an army and warred with her. Her sailor brats, I killed them, but it wasn't enough. Even after her daughter committed suicide over that Endymion! It didn't matter. She banished me from her kingdom and my daughter also. I was, at first, so happy to see Helania it almost blinded me from my truths. Helania is able to move from dimension to dimension, and she steals the bodies of others. And someday she will avenge both out deaths."  
  
Oh no, what a horrible story, but wait, she killed me? Gosh, I'm trying to be sympathetic, but she killed me!  
  
"Give her back!" Amara eyes were filled with tears as she threw punches at me or at least my body.  
  
"Why should I? This is so much fun!"  
  
"Give her back!"  
  
"I'll let go of the body, but her soul is still trapped in my realm."  
  
"Bring her back."  
  
"Sorry, no can do."  
  
And she was gone. My body was gone and her soul was gone.  
  
"So mother, been telling my sob story again?"  
  
"Oh I'm glad that you're back, and in your own body. This poor innocent girl was very frightened."  
  
"Yeah, innocent, she's a sailor scout, Neptune."  
  
"A sailor scout, Impossible! She was so sweet."  
  
"Serena was nice, but you never understood." A cold glare came to her eyes, "It doesn't matter now, because whatever you think, it doesn't matter. Whatever I think, that's what matters. And I think I want revenge."  
  
"But sweetie, maybe there's no reason at all."  
  
"What going back on your word? Fine, I don't need you!"  
  
I fluttered my own eyes open to see Helania blast her own mother. That poor woman! He blast hit her and she evaporated, her particles just disappeared.  
  
"Michele, I'm coming for you," Yelled Amara. She was trying her best to get through the different dimensions. Well, one thing that Helania couldn't have counted on was mine and Amara's mind link.  
  
"Amara, I'm in a dark dimension with a lot of black lace," I began to describe what I saw, "the creature's name is really Helania and I'll tell you the story of how everything got the way it is."  
  
I told her everything, even about how she killed her mother then Amara said, "But why would she want you?"  
  
"She knows I'm a sailor soldier and obviously and outer. Both she and her mom knew how strong outers were."  
  
"Obviously they never counted on getting the weakest one."  
  
"Wait, I think they did. They knew I'd be an easy target. I'm vulnerable."  
  
"Yeah, but what would be the use? Sure, you've got some powers, and they are powerful, but you get wiped out so easily."  
  
"I think that they can use their own negative energy to build up my body. Somehow they've figured out the trick to it all. Or maybe, they're using me to get to you, watch out."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will. But I guess you could be right."  
  
"Hey, are you taking a nap or what," screamed Helania.  
  
"No, I'm not napping I'm just resting my eyes."  
  
"Well rest some other time, we have work to do."  
  
"Come quickly Amara!"  
  
It took two more days before she actually got there. She was so drained that it was impossible for her to fight Helania. She hid in the dimension, waiting for Helania to leave. You see, Helania placed someone else's soul in her body while she stole their body. In every time before mine, they body was destroyed, but if the body still exists then so does the soul. When there was no body, they souls went into her jars in the 'Dark Room.' As long as Helania existed, no one (dead or alive) except her could enter into the 'Dark Room' without being trapped into a jar.  
  
When Helania finally left for her next victim, on earth, Amara crept in. She was so drained. I placed my fingers on her and gave her half my energy. It made me very weak, but it gave her the strength to carry on. We both just barely escaped, but we did escape. After three more days of exhausting travel, we were almost to the point of death, but we were home. We went to Neptune, not Uranus, for who knows what reason. Michael welcomed us both in with concern. Then, he called Bryan over to come and get Amara.  
  
"You're as wipe as you were when you had the power surge," Michael said worried.  
  
"I'm way more wiped, but I'll be ok."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, I just need some rest and you."  
  
He smiled and helped me into the bedroom. I fell asleep almost instantly. Why did being a sailor scout have to be so tiring? Why couldn't I be normal? I didn't want to be a queen or a sailor scout; I just wanted to be a normal girl. I just wanted my husband to know I was coming home every night. I wanted to know I wasn't endangering the life of my unborn child! I had killed my little child before, and that wasn't happening again. I wouldn't let it happen. 


	16. Belle

Ok, I skipped major time, sorry, just try to keep up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amara leaned over and put her head on Bryan's shoulder, "How long have we been here?"  
  
"Four hours."  
  
"And how much is she dilated?"  
  
"Three centimeters."  
  
"Michele," she moaned, but I couldn't hear her. All I could hear was the sound of Michael snoring. It was 2 a.m. and we were waiting for Belle, my daughter, my stubborn daughter who did not want to be born yet.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Huh, huh, oh babe I was just resting my eyes."  
  
"Sure you were. Your snoring could have woken up the whole floor!"  
  
"Nu-uh, cause I wasn't snoring. I wasn't even asleep!"  
  
"Right, whatever."  
  
"Hey babe, I've stayed awake more nights than you know watching you sleep, after you pulled one of your stupid sailor scout stunts!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just, ow."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"What do you think Moron?"  
  
"Yeah, you're ok."  
  
I sighed. Why did I marry such an idiot? He smiled at me and laced his fingers in mine. Oh yeah, that's right, he's sweet and cute!  
  
"Why don't u go and get something to eat with Amara and Bryan, I'm sure they're dying out there."  
  
"Ok"  
  
So he took some money from Bryan and went down to get them all snacks. Out of a 5 dollar bill, he brought back 50 cents.  
  
"What happened to my money!?!"  
  
"Uh, well, I got two moon pies and two bags of chips, cause I couldn't decide which one I wanted more, and a.um.well...a capuchinno was only two dollars!"  
  
Amara shook her head. This was one of those moments in time where, in a normal setting, she would've hit him for his stupidity, but instead, she took the capuchinno and a bag of chips. Surprisingly, she just sat there quietly, without even flashing a glare. I wish I could've been there with them to see her that, well, nice.  
  
And five hours later Michael ran into the waiting room, "It's a girl! I have a daughter!" He hugged Bryan, then Amara. Amara didn't even hit him. She just smiled and laughed.  
  
"Can I see her," she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but beware, don't let her hold your hand. She has a death grip!"  
  
Amara laughed at him. "Knock, knock," she said coming into my room.  
  
"Amara," I said smiling, "Meet Belle, my little Belle."  
  
Amara lightly took her from me and held her in her arms. Her face fixed on Belle's little face. "Babies are so beautiful," she said.  
  
"Since when do you think so," I asked, jokingly.  
  
She stared lovingly at Belle, not answering.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Amara, you, the queen of 'I'm never having kids;' you're pregnant aren't you?"  
  
"I haven't told Bryan, shut up!"  
  
She handed her back to me and sat down in the chair beside me. I don't remember what happened next, I just remember how perfect everything felt. Everything was right in the world. My Belle made all the bad things just disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, so it was sappy again, I'm sorry; I'm rather new at this. But I'm trying! 


	17. Setting Rini straight

Ok, so I'm trying not to be as sappy, but I was just kind of in a sappy mood when I wrote these, so forgive me, I'm trying to make them better! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Years came and went. Amara had a son, Bryan Jr.; everything seemed ok, always. I had my little girl. She grew up so quickly. I knew that when she was eight, I had to let her go. I hated the thought of it, because she was already five. My little girl, I couldn't let her go. I understood why my mother wanted so much to be a part of my life. Bryan and Belle were playmates. They always looked so cute together, but I would have never tried to make them fall in love. Matchmaking wasn't my game anymore.  
  
Yes, we still had sailor scout duties, and from time to time we would have bad villains and be gone for almost a week. But we always came home as soon as possible. Somehow, everything bad, never matter anymore. It was strange! Amara and Bryan still raced. Michael quit after Belle was born, but not those two, they'd always be daredevils, and they knew little Bryan was in safe hands. I finally was able to understand why, no matter what happened or where I went, the palace was my home. It was where I belonged.  
  
Michael and I grew closer each day. It seemed so distant that there was a time that we had actually been apart, and no matter what happened our friendship, mine and Amara's and Bryan and Michael's, seemed to grow stronger also. And no matter where we went or what happened, we knew we could count on the other, and we knew that there we're welcoming arms at home. I found that with each year I grew wiser. I liked 22, it was a good age. It was my year to be myself and be happy, but it was my year to grow up.  
  
We attended the party for Rini's 14th birthday. It was a marking point, she had finished her sailor scout training, and she was home. Teenagers will be teenagers, and we found that to be all too true. At first, it was a replay of another ball, everything was happy, except well the little kids playing in the garden were Bryan and Belle.  
  
Amara and I were watching them, when we heard sounds from the bushes behind us, a giggle, then the words, "Oh Helios, stop." Amara cocked a brow and then turned to mad mode.  
  
She flipped around and parted the bushes, "What do you two think you're doing?"  
  
A wide-eyed Rini pushed Helios behind her, "Who, doing what?"  
  
"You know. Princess, I'm here to protect you. I won't tell your mother or father about this. I just don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"It's just harmless kissing."  
  
"For now, but what happens when it turns to more?"  
  
"But it won't."  
  
"How do you know? I can answer that, you don't. Good kids get in bad situations, take it from experience. I don't want you to get mixed up, like a friend of mine did."  
  
Oh no, she'd brought me in this! Shute! Dang, did that mean she knew? Did she know about the baby I lost?  
  
"Who was it? Do I know them?" Rini was all too curious.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything. What I am telling you is that you need to be careful. You're a lot dumber then you think you are."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing offensive, just that you never really know what you're doing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She turned back around and sat down beside me. She looked lovingly at her little boy. "Imagine," she said.  
  
"Imagine what?"  
  
"It won't be long before our little ones are just like them, stupid, like we were."  
  
"Yeah." I looked down. I couldn't look at her. I had been only a year older than Rini. Gosh, everything seemed so stupid. "But," I thought, "What if my baby, back then, had been Belle. All of the stupidity wouldn't have mattered. It was still Michael. It had always been Michael. I bet she doesn't even know about the baby or when I got pregnant with Belle."  
  
"Michele," Amara spoke softly to me, "If you think I'm stupid enough, not to know these things, then you're just as dumb as you were back then."  
  
"Shute," I mumbled. In the best and worst of times, Amara and I still had a mind link, like it or not.  
  
"I know what you went through. I know the pain you had. Every thought, every feeling, we shared it."  
  
I knew, I knew she knew, but it was so hard to face. When I hurt, she hurt. When she was sad, I was sad. When one was happy, so was the other. We shared thoughts and emotions. I hugged her tightly. 


	18. Returning to Helania

"Reminisce now, but you just wait," came a voice from the bushes.  
  
"Rini, what's wrong with you," asked Helios.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong, actually everything is just perfect. Perfect."  
  
"Rini are you ok?"  
  
It was too late; she sucked his energy out and left him lifeless. He wasn't really dead, but all his energy had been taken from him. She came toward us.  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Wait," I said, stopping Amara from her next attack, "If we destroy her, we destroy Rini!"  
  
"Rini are you still in there?"  
  
A voice, frail, broke through the evil, "Amara, Michele, help me!"  
  
"Amara, what if it's a trap?"  
  
"We'll just have to take the risk."  
  
"But Amara." I couldn't argue; I just couldn't. I couldn't bear harm coming to Rini.  
  
"Pluto Garnet Orb!"  
  
We both turned, "Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Yes Soldiers. We must move quickly, for I know how to save Small Lady."  
  
We spent two days traveling through dimensions. It took so much out of me. I realized just how out of shape I was, from being out of work. Family life is great, but what if you aren't able to do what you have to and what you love? I had never thought of things that way before. Suddenly, two henchmen that Helania had created to stop us, stopped us.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Uranus Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Neptune Violin Tide!"  
  
They were still standing.  
  
"She makes them strong, doesn't she," muttered Amara.  
  
"Uranus"  
  
"Neptune"  
  
"World"  
  
"Deep"  
  
"Shaking!"  
  
"Submerge!"  
  
We combined our attacks and took out on of the aggravating witches. It was just too much, but I tried harder to bear it.  
  
"Pluto garnet"  
  
"Neptune Violin"  
  
"Orb!"  
  
"Tide!"  
  
Amara was amazed that I tried to combine with Pluto also. I wanted to prove that I was just as good as either of them! The only thing I proved was how stupid I was.  
  
"Michele, Michele are you ok?"  
  
I heard, but the voice sounded a million miles away. I tried to answer back, but my mouth wouldn't move.  
  
"Her pulse is slowing," said Amara, voice swarming with concern.  
  
"This is why Belle needs to go into training immediately after her seventh birthday," explained Pluto, "Michele just isn't strong enough anymore."  
  
"She was never cut out to be a Sailor Soldier."  
  
"Most of the Sailors already have daughters that are carrying the burden. That way they can relax and be queens, not fight evil. Amara, we're not kids anymore."  
  
Amara hung her head.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trista sounded as though she was scolding herself, "I forget that you don't have a daughter. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right, I love my Bryan, well, both my Bryans."  
  
"I know you do, but without a daughter..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If you remember correctly, Hotaru is my partner, but in this life, she is my daughter. I don't have a daughter to be Sailor Pluto either, but I won't need one. Sailor Pluto will basically cease to exist. I am nothing more than the time guardian to anyone but you, Michele, and Hotaru."  
  
"I know that too Trista. I'm sorry that you were never granted the pleasure of leading a normal life. Michele and I were blessed; at least we led normal lives, for a while."  
  
Trista nodded solemnly. She was happy for us, but couldn't help but think about him, the one that got away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you've liked it so far! Please R&R! I'll have more soon! Marli 


End file.
